Sleepsong
by PrincessEmma of Arendelle
Summary: AU Songfic. Summary: All I can say is that I am sorry.


Hello lovelies,

I am not proud of this story, and I am not sure if I will even post this. It is a song fic that could be deciphered a few different ways, but this is my interpretation and version. You know you have written something of value when you, the author, are crying as you write. The lyrics are in italics and they are by Secret Garden.

~LadyInTheNight02

A single tear slid down her cheek as the brunette watched the sleeping form of her girlfriend. They had a difficult past and they nearly didn't make it this far, but things were so much the better for it. Oh, how she hated the blonde at first, but after only one or two meetings, she found herself thinking more and more of her son's other mother. They fought and cursed and fought some more, until one day they just stopped fighting each other, and stood side by side. The two women who were as different as the night and day were unstoppable. Most people were confused by this sudden development, but they left well enough alone once they realized the two women were happier and better together. Well, everyone except for two people, Emma's parents. One could not let go of the stories of their past, and the other merely did as he was told, and rarely stood against his wife. If he had stood against her, perhaps things would be different tonight.

Emma would never leave Regina, but the mayor knew the internal struggle her girlfriend was fighting, for it was once her battle. Mary Margaret and David weren't like Cora, but they still had very strict ideas about what their family should be like, and the former Evil Queen simply didn't fit into this vision. Emma seemed to always be at odds with her parents, but she still wanted them around. She stopped seeing them after the huge fight, but Regina knew that Emma missed them. She could tell by the way her eyes would light up whenever Henry came back from visiting his grandparents.

Regina knew that the results of this action would sit with her for the rest of eternity, but she knew that she had to do this. Her feelings didn't matter, not when her love was unhappy and conflicted. Twirling the small bottle between her fingers, the brunette prepared herself. She had already decided to do this, and nothing would stop her. She drained the contents in a single motion, and another tear escaped. The silvery potion gave her powers from an older magic. One song, one final moment with her, and she would be the only one to remember that they were together. The words would fade away with the dawning of another day, and Emma, along with the rest of the town except for the mayor, would think that the Savior chose to be with the imbecile of a pirate, Hook.

There was a sudden flash of lightning as thunder cracked across the sky above them. Regina was on the bed next to her lover before the blonde fully sat up.

"Regina, why are you awake? Was it the storm?" They both had a fear of storms for reasons that weren't so different, but this wasn't a physical storm that denied the brunette of sleep. Regina was able to coax the blonde back into laying down. Emma was relaxed as she lay her head on the mayor's lap, and Regina found herself wanting to say screw it. She loved the woman who shared her bed, but this was in her best interest. Everything was always for her.

"No, darling. I was just finishing some paperwork, and I lost track of the time. Would you like me to sing to you? I have a new song tonight." Regina knew the answer before Emma nodded her head and curled closer to her. Stroking the soft blonde locks, Regina began to sing the words that would cement the end of them. She knew that she would never open herself to another again, because the pain of the past would be too much. She had lost too much already, and this was the final straw.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

There were flits of memories creeping to the front of her mind, and they played on repeat. Secret conversations. Stolen kisses. Warm laughter.

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li lai-lay_

With each passing verse, Regina could feel her heart breaking. She could feel the shift in magic that always seemed to surround the town. Removing herself from their once shared bed, she left the room. She would check on Henry, and settle herself in her study with a drink, waiting for the inevitable.

Sure enough, the storm gave away to a pearly gray sky. Dawn had arrived and Regina could hear the blonde half-walking and half-stumbling down the stairs. She didn't have to look at the doorway to know that Emma was standing there, a sleepiness in her eye and a confused look on her face.

"Regina? Why am I here? I don't remember falling asleep here."

Squashing down the threatening tears, Regina merely looked up at the woman who she would always love.

"You were here for dinner last night and played video games with Henry. You both fell asleep on the couch, and I merely put you both to bed. I thought the bed would be more comfortable than the couch."

Emma seemed to accept the answer and left after saying that she had to get back before her parents sent a search party. It was only after the blonde left that Regina allowed herself to cry and mourn the woman she had lost to self-sacrifice.


End file.
